


Froth

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bottom Derek Hale, Butt Plugs, Consensual Kink, Cum Play, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fast refractory Period, Feeding, Filthy, Fisting, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mage Stiles!, Mates, Messy, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Peter and Derek are Alphas, Polyamory, Pseudo - Knotting, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Snowballing, Threesome, Throat Fucking, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Watersports, anal gape, belly bulge, cum, fluff ending, gaping, hinted - Freeform, potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some explicit porny goodness…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Froth

The front door was unlocked. The pack knew by now when to keep away from Derek’s loft having walked in on them too many times. Derek used to feel ashamed about it. Not anymore. Peter and Stiles took care of it.

Right now, the furniture is shoved to the side, the big TV showing a relay of the camera that is pointed at the three people in the middle of the room, and sounds echoing in equal volume from both the groups, one on the room floor and one on the TV.

Derek is on his knees, hands tied behind his back with ropes with wolfsbane core but not coated in it. Peter and Stiles don’t want to hurt Derek badly, just make it difficult for him to come free and unsteady enough to be desperate.

Peter is balls deep in Derek’s ass, his knot caught just barely at the sloppy hole. Stiles is leisurely fucking into Derek’s mouth, his pseudo knot of being wolf mate restricting air enough that Derek’s face is hot and red under the stripes of cum already decorating his face.

They had been at it for hours now. Werewolf stamina has helped, but the concoction that Stiles magically brewed to maintain many orgasms at once had helped more. 

The spot just under Derek’s belly sports a sizeable puddle of cum and pre-cum that is joined by more dribbles from his cock as he gets hammered from both sides. Peter is holding onto his tied hands while Stiles has his hands firmly holding onto Derek’s hair so that Derek is near about suspended between his two lovers, his knees not really giving support at this point but acting as a pivot to pull and push him through. 

Peter’s cock goes down having added one more healthy load to Derek’s ass that is actually making his stomach protrude. The steady stream of cum and a few sips of piss that Stiles had been feeding Derek is also sloshing in his stomach. Derek’s eyes are getting glazed over and he has stopped making any noise a few minutes ago. He is well and truly set into his headspace. 

Peter is still hard in spite of coming so many times, and as he keeps fucking in to Derek, rubbing his hands into his skin both to scent mark him and soothe him at the same time, he grins at the froth that is forming around his cock. Derek has gone truly sloppy, all that cum loads making obscene sounds as it burbles at the entrance, small bubbles of air stirring the seeping cum enough to froth it out. 

Amazingly the same is happening to Derek’s mouth, his lips getting coated in a fine layer of tiny bubbles as more drips down his chin. His throat is completely opened up, the glide smooth and uninterrupted by any gag reflex as Stiles fucks his face. There is only the sound of wet skin slapping on wetter skin. 

Peter speeds up his thrust, his knot bellowing out one more time. In tandem, Stiles grows his knots too, half the size of Peter and Derek. Both fucks and comes into Derek for the last time before extricating their cocks with similar hisses at the over stimulation. 

Stiles is still coming as he pulls out so that the last drops falls on Derek’s face and Peter, who pulls out his fully knotted cock without even the hint of resistance, smells the last blurts of cum that falls from Derek’s cock into the congealing puddle under him.

Stiles goes to his knees before Derek, pushing him back till he is steady on his own knees and his belly looks truly pregnant from all the cum he had devoured at both his ends. As Derek sits back on his haunches, a mess of cum, lube and fluid just falls out of his gaping asshole. Peter, who is finally done, tries to remedy this by shoving his hand into Derek’s wide hole and trying to somewhat lessen the flow. Derek likes to keep everything in as long as he can. So Peter promptly puts in a large butt plug for Derek to remove only when he wants to.

Meanwhile, Stiles is licking Derek’s face and cleaning it of his own cum, while Derek drools onto his own chest happily. Stiles licks in to Derek’s mouth and tastes himself perfectly. He sucks up the cum still in Derek’s mouth from his last load and stands up. He pulls Peter to him who had clicked off the camera and was now trying to pick up the cables. Stiles lets Peter taste himself and Peter is quite happy to do so, one of their hands on Derek’s shoulder who is swaying slowly.

Both slowly picks up Derek, who is shaking now, and take him to the bathroom where rests the bathtub big enough for three men. After making Derek sip a few inches of orange juice and checking that he is not hurt anywhere or bleeding from anywhere, all three stepped into the pleasantly warm water of the tub.

Stiles took the wash clothes and Peter opened the shampoo bottle and started cleaning Derek while he lay slumped against both his lovers. The butt plug is large and will keep most of Peter’s cum in, but Derek is loose too, so quite a bit of it will simply seep away, leaving his stomach deflated than present and more at ease. Stiles nor Peter minded, but Derek will pout and scowl a bit, will get over it soon enough. 

Bath done for all three, they stumbled out of the tub into fluffy towels and then all three just fell into the bed. Stiles pulled up the picnic basket filled with food, water and juices he kept prepared for hard scenes at the foot of the bed. All three ate from it, Stiles being extra fussy about Derek eating enough, something that always happens after a scene that Stiles deemed too hard on Derek. Derek took three more bites to placate Stiles and got kissed all over his face with praises.

Peter kept nosing along the top of Derek’s spine and the back of his neck before leaning over him to kiss Stiles. Stiles kept kissing Derek till Peter would lean over Derek demanding one for him. Derek, still a bit fuzzy and languid after the rough fucking and knotting he went through just snuggled more firmly against his lovers, feeling safe and sated and loved.

All three kept treading lazy kisses till Derek fell asleep mid kiss, snoring a little. Peter and Stiles looked at him fondly before leaning forward again for a long drawn out kiss and then they too finally drifted away to sleep.

Five days later when the pack came by to make sure that the lovebirds were alright, they made an inordinate amount of noise so as to alert their pack alphas and their mage mate. There were also cautionary sniffs every two step or so, and when they tumbled into the loft, they groaned collectively to find Stiles on Derek’s lap, enjoying a three-way kiss with Peter against whom the two were leaning.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics, Peter tutted and huffed in annoyance and Derek just blushed and smiled shyly from behind Stiles. The thing that the pack noticed the most was how not one of them let the others go even then.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read. Comments and Kudos are love.


End file.
